


A Different Approach

by SaltyKumquats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with spirits and magic, what's one more ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Approach

"Sooo." Young Katsuya flashed a wide grin at his little sister. Both of them were sitting down on the sand: Katsuya with his hands planted on the ground at both sides to support him, and his legs spread apart in front of him; Shizuka with her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared off to where the sea stretched endlessly before her eyes. Waves crashed gently against the shore, not far from the two children.

Shizuka blinked when Katsuya spoke, and turned to look at him. "Hm?"

"I was wondering what your friend thought of this place." The boy waved an arm to indicate he was talking about the beach.

Shizuka was puzzled for a moment, and then she realised who he was referring to. "Oh! Um, yes, she thinks it's nice here too." She glanced to her other side, as though someone else was sitting there. "She says she's never seen so much water before."

Katsuya leaned back further on his hands, looking up at the sky. It was orange-red now, like fire; the sun was setting. He should be taking Shizuka home soon. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

The girl turned back to her brother. "Where she comes from, there's lots and lots of sand - like this - but there was never a lot of water. 'There is as much sand as there is water here, and just about as much water as there is sand here.' That's what she said."

"Really ..." He didn't really sound like he was listening. A moment later, he stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts with a few pats. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to tell her that we'll be going now. We need to hurry and catch the bus, or Mum will be really worried when we get home."

"Okay ..."

With a grin, Katsuya extended a hand. "Come on."

Shizuka took it, and he pulled her up. As they began walking towards the steps to the road, the little girl turned around, cupping a hand to her mouth. "Kisara! We're leaving! Come on!"

The almost entirely white figure who only she could see stood by the water's edge, continuing to stare out into the horizon, just as Shizuka had done, for a moment longer. Then she turned around and walked to catch up with the two children, leaving no footprints in the sand behind her.


End file.
